1. Field of the Invention
In an electronic computer system, a program is usually read out of an external memory prior to the initiation of data processing and it is stored in a main memory. This operation is known as initial program loading. The present invention relates to an electronic computer system and in particular to such initial program loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electronic computer system, it is necessary to carry out a particular keying operation in order to load an initial program. In order to eliminate the troublesome keying operation, it has been proposed to automatically carry out the initial program loading in response to an externally given signal, such as a power-on signal, a system reset signal, etc., which signal starts the initial program loading. In this case, however, while the operability is enhanced by the automation of processing, the initial program loading occurs in any case, even in a case where the initial program loading is not to be carried out but other processing should be carried out instead.